Sing From Your Heart
by xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01
Summary: Hey Angel is sorry that Angel accidently deleted the story so please don't be mad at me. Hope you enjoy reading it. Summary :Lucy was kicked out of team Natsu because of Natsu & Erza. Lucy was sad but realizes something she wants to ...Join Lucy in her ... and her returning after years in fairy tail or will she? (songfic jap. and eng. and Korean to be exact) Full Summary inside
1. Kick out of Tn & Ex-Sabers Dragon Slayer

**Hey Angel is very sorry Angel accidently deleted the story...well Angel trip/vacation is almost finish so it's won't be too long for a new chapter so yeah owh and Angel kinda rewrote chapter 1,2 & 3 so It's Angel on writhing hope you won't be mad at Angel so anyway Enjoy ^.^**

**Summary: ****summary: Lucy was kicked out team Natsu because of Natsu & Erza. Lucy was sad but realizes something she wants to become a singer and decides to go stay with an over sea cousin before she leaves the guild she will leave something to team Natsu through a demon neko…... Join Lucy in here singing career and her returning after years in fairy tail or will she? (songfic jap. and eng and Korean. to be exact) Also this might be a crossover of Uta no Prince sama, Vocaloid and La Corda D'Oro cause who wouldn't want to be protective of little fragile Lucy? ^.^ Anyway Enjoy! '.'**

**Angel don't own fairy Tail or OHSHC but the oc and plot **

* * *

Lucy Pov

I was ignored for 3 months after the Edolas accident and the endless partying of the returning of Lisanna. Owh don't get me wrong I love her like my own little sister but the problem is that Team Natsu has been going on mission with Lisanna without me and I've been going on solo mission and training with Gajeel and Laxus and Jellal who was recently release and join Fairy Tail disguised as Mystogan. Now, I can open all the spirit gates and put the cherry on top. The guild has been ignoring me, the only people that still talk and remember me are Lisanna, Levy, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Wendy, Laxus, Carla, Happy, sometimes Mira, even Jellal and of course Master Makarov. Ok, back to the point... the thing is I feel like I'm just a replacement for-

"What are you thinking about Lucy~nee?"

I turn around and saw Lisanna with a big smile on her face. I smile back at her.

"Owh nothing just thinking of my rent and stuff" I lied

"Owh is that so...ne do you want to go on a mission with me?" said a happy Lisanna.

"Sure but if only you pick it k?" I said with a big smile on my face.

"Ok I'll go chose one now" said Lisanna as she speed walk to the mission board.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turn around to see a happy Natsu, an emotionless Erza and sad Gray. I smile was instantly drop.

"What's up guys?" I said with a fake cheerful voice. The people who did notice it just look at me worried.

"We need to talk" said Natsu with his toothy grin.

"Owh what is it?" I said my cheerful voice gone replaced with a serious one. 'I think I know what they want to say' I thought.

"Well since Lisanna back and all... you always complain about your rent and always complain about us and you're always getting into trouble which is a little troublesome for us since there are a lot of us...so we make it a little a easy and decide that we are going to replace you with Lisanna" said Natsu with a serious voice.

"And it can be useful you know...try to train, strengthen your power and lost some of your weight" said Erza

My bangs cover my widen eyes and even thought I was expecting this but I never thought it be that hurtful coming from your crush and big sister. I wonder what Gray will say.

I look at him but he just turns his head with his bangs shadowing his eyes.

Normal POV

The guild was silent after hearing what Titania and their Fire Dragon said to the celestial mage.

Lisanna was fuming with anger but her sister was standing still like a statue with her eyes wide open. Laxus was covered in lightning and water while Gajeel was covered in Shadows. **(Yeah well you know rogue right? Yeah well a big fan of him so yeah I put a little Shadow in Iron...yeah +.+)** Wendy was surround with wind. Lily transformed to his battle form trying to keep control of a mad Carla and Happy and Lastly Jellal who was hiding in the shadows was imitating a murderous aura the choice of word his now not beloved Erza was using.

The guild was waiting for the celestial mage answer.

"Sure...I understand...please excuse me I'll be going on a mission" said Lucy with her bangs still shadowing her eyes as she went to the mission board.

As everybody watch her went to the mission but stop beside Lisanna then leaned forward to whisper something to her ear then went to the mission board. After she went to the mission board she went to Master Makarov to approve of the mission. Then...

"Bye Minna HOPE I'LL BE BACK" said Lucy as she slam the door shut.

The Guild was silent for a while but it soon vanished as Natsu shout...

"YES LISANNA NOW WE CAN BE LIKE THE OLD TIME" shouted Natsu as he ran to Lisanna and twirl her around, Erza right behind him.

"Natsu! Put Me Down" said a serious Lisanna. Natsu did what she ask scared of being hit.

"Erza Natsu when did I want to be in Team Natsu?!" said an emotionless Lisanna.

"Huh but don't you want it to be like the old time?" said a confused Natsu.

"Yes but-"said Lisanna but was interrupted by Natsu.

"So let's go on a mission then" said Natsu as he dragged Lisanna to the bar.

"NATSU YOU IDIOT LET ME GO AND DON'T F***ING INTERRUP ME!" shout a furious Lisanna. Natsu did what she asks but Erza had to put the icing on top.

"Now Lisanna please calm down!" shout a serious Erza.

"DON'T YOU ASK ME TO F***KING CALM DOWN TITANIA AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO MY ONEE-CHAN! LUCY- NEE DOESN'T HAVE TO QUIT THE TEAM! WHEN DID GRAMPS SAID TEAMS CAN ONLY HAVE FOUR MEMBERS?! YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME! I'M NOT F***KING SCARED OF YOU!" shout Lisanna with tears running out of her eyes.

The guild was shock at her colourful words.

"Now now Lizzy please calm down" said Jellal as he went out of the shadow.

"JELLAL?!" shout a shocked and flustered Erza.

"Yes? What can I do for you Ti – Ta – Nia?!" said Jellal. Erza was shock at his tone.

"Jellal what are you doing here?" said a composed Erza but in the inside she was happy.

"I'm a member of Fairy Tail why? Do you want to kick me out too?" said Jellal his back turn towards her as he comfort Lisanna.

"Huh... Since when? Why did you not tell me? What were you doing all this time? How's life?" said a curious Erza (Lucifer: Busybody much -_-*)

"When I was release I sent you a letter to meet me but you did not come. Since you did not come I was walking around aimlessly around the wood when I came upon Lucy when she was **Training** with her **Spirit** she got some **Strengths **she could even beat **you.** It started to rain and I saw Lucy make an umbrella with her **Powers**, I notice I was not getting wet so I look up and saw an umbrella on top of my head and saw Lucy coming towards me. We had a little chat at a coffee shop a few block away from her apartment. I said that I don't have a place to stay so she offered me to live with her since she got four spare bedrooms, after that she went with me to the guild luckily you weren't there she convince Makarov to let me join so my live was good with Lucy in the picture" said Jellal with a smile on his face as Lisanna finally stop crying. Erza was a little jealous of Lucy.

"Owh is that so..." said a mad Erza.

"yeah and you should check Lucy job request list cause you will be shock with the number of jobs she was doing with me, Laxus and Gajeel. Owh and sometime by herself too." Said a smug Jellal as he look at Erza.

"owh...Mira please tell me how many job she went on" said a more mad Erza.

"Owh let she...hmm...she went on 51 job request with Jellal , Gajeel and Laxus and she did 59 job request plus the job she doing right now is 60...so yeah..." said a smug Mirajane.

The whole guild was shocked at the amount of job their celestial mage went on.

"So in total she went on 111 job request?!" shout Natsu.

"Why yes Natsu she did, she is more powerful now cause of the training me, Gajeel, Jellal, Gramps and Gildarts we did for her" said Laxus as he went down the second floor.

"What you, Gajeel and Gildarts train Lucy?! WHY DID YOU NOT TRAIN ME TOO?!" shout a sad Natsu.

"Owh you mean Lulu? Yeah well you don't even know her full powers she got the power to be an S-class mage more powerful than Erza" said Gildarts.

"S-CLASS MAGE?!" shout everybody.

ToWdNiL nodded their heads. (The One Who Did Not Ignore Lucy)

"Owh and Lucy is coming with some guest in...5" said Laxus.

"4" said Mirajane

"3" said Gajeel

"2" said Lisanna, Levy and Wendy

"1" said Jellal

***Door open***

The door open to reveal a two blond one girl one boy, one brunet boy and two exceed.

The girl was wearing dark blue sweater that stop at her rib cage to reveal a toned flat stomach. Blue shorts short with greenish coloured legging and greenish high heel sneakers. She was wearing a pair of black styles glasses and a pair of light pink head phone and holding a dark pink IPod player.

The boys were wearing similar cloths but different colour while the blond boy has a pair of silver headphones... (I don't know how to describe it so go to my profile and click the link...)

"Hey guys I'm back from my mission" said the blond girl

"Welcome back Lucy-nee but the mission was a 1 week mission how come your finish it early? And why are there two boys with you? Are they my new brother? And Are they your boyfriend?" said an innocent looking Wendy but in the inside she was smirking like a BOSS! XD.

Said people was blushing like a mad man while Mirajane was in La La Land with her little sister around the corner.

"um Wendy-chan the mission was not that hard is just kidnap a group of bandits then find the lost Diamond then after that find and beat up a few Vulcan then find the some kidnap some snort princess who by the way should just be left alone just by the look of her cloths." said Lucy with look of disgust.

The whole guild beside the people who know Lucy's strength jaw drops. 'She called that not hard?!' thought all the shocked people.

"Owh and about the boys they want to join Fairy Tail after they were kicked out by their guild Sabertooth" said Lucy as she reveals the guys to be none other than The Twin Dragon Slayer of Saber-er...

"NO WAY WE ARE GOING TO LET THEM JOIN. LUCY DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT THEIR TEAM MATE DID TO YOU?!" shout a furious Natsu.

Everybody nodded agreeing to what he said.

"_OI YOU STUPID FLAME BRAIN WILL YOU STOP SHOUTING?!"_ shout Sting with his hand covering his ears.

"YOU STOP SHOUTING?!"

"_NO YOU!"_

"NO YOU!"

"_NO YOU!"_

"NO YOU!"

"_NO YOU!"_

"NO YOU!"

"_NO YOU!"_

"NO YOU!"

"_NO YOU!"_

While they were shouting they never notice the tick mark appearing on Lucy and the murderous.

"**WILL YOU F***KING IDIOTS STOP FIGHTING/SHOUTING" **shout Lucy as she hit both of their head.

"Aye sir" said Natsu as he salutes her.

"Forgive me Hime" said Sting he bows down to Lucy.

The guild was not surprised at Natsu but with Sting they had their soul coming out of their mouths. What happened next cause a lot of girl fainting while a lot of furious guys...what they saw are...

"Princess please don't be mad at Sting please forgive him Princess" said Rogue as he hug Lucy from behind to calm her down to add the cherry on top Frosch and Lector were hugging Lucy legs and asking her to forgive Sting.

"Alright I'll forgive you now please can both of you let me go?" said Lucy as she tried to hide her blush.

"No" said Rogue as he buried his head in her hair.

"Rogue, let her go" said Wendy seeing the uneasiness from Lucy.

"Alright" said Rogue as he let go of a relief Lucy.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**So do you like it? Pls R&R**


	2. Jealous Erza? & Lucy has a Twin Brother?

_**Hello Angel's back and sorry for the long wait...and got good news and bad news...the good news is Angel got a new chapter for this story Angel is really thankful of your support...the bad news is Angel's trip was extended and Angel will be staying with Angel's brother in Japan for another 3 weeks while Angel's parent is going to meet Angel other brother's in Korea...so Angel can go to Swallow Tail Butler Cafe and meet a Sesshoumaru look alike *sigh* but Angel is stuck trying to get away from murderous fan girls cause...Angel's bro is working there for a while...and Angel is his fav costumer...when Angel go there Angel's bro instantly run to Angel and twirl Angel around while saying how cute Angel is ...Angel is kinda scared cause he kinda act like Tamaki Souh s-**_

Tamaki: but it's true you are cute Angel! *run to Angel and twirl Angel around*

_**Wahh! Somebody help Angel!**_

Takashi: *pick Angel away from Tamaki*

_**Arigato Takashi-kun**_

Takashi: Ah *moves angel to Sesshoumaru*

_**Yeah fluffy-sama! *hugs Sesshoumaru***_

Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru is happy to see Angel too...

_**Ok...Angel is happy! Ehem anyway *looks at reader* well the thing is Angel is scared cause Angel is being targeted by the fangirls...What should Angel do? Em...anyway….Angel kinda babbling right now right?**_

*Gajeel and Laxus appear out of nowhere*

Both: Yes you are babbling and it's annoying!

_**Oh….is that so *sniff* Angel's sorry then *sniff***_

Gajeel: em….*sweating nervously* em please d-don't cry A-Angel….

**_*sniff*sniff*…_**

Gajeel: …..

Laxus: ….

….waaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

*Both running like chicken lost their head*

Waaaahhh! Onee-chan! Onii-chan!

*Lucy & Lucifer came in*

Lucifer: hey guys…wha-

Lucy: WHAT DID YOU BAKAS DO! *hits the baka dragon slayers on their head*

Both:nothing!

Lies! They yelled at Angel for nothing!

L & L : What?! Why I outer kill you both….*get a fistful of hair then drag them to their grave xD* bye Angel! Sesshou and Kouga are in the next room if you want to meet them!

*doors closed*

Hehehehee…that's what you get bakas! Em….anyway *looks at readers* while Angel was in Japan Angel thought of some ideas for Angel story "Sing From Your Heart" and "Pocky Lead to the Unexpected" but Angel could think of was only a new chappie for this story so….. here it is…

Kage: Hello I'm the oc here so hope to meet you in this chapter…..so

A & K : Enjoy!

Raito: Angel didn't own anything but the Oc and the story

Enjoy

* * *

Last Time

_**"Forgive me Hime" said Sting he bows down to Lucy.**_

_**The guild was not surprised at Natsu but with Sting they had their soul coming out of their mouths. What happened next cause a lot of girl fainting while a lot of furious guys...what they saw are...**_

_**"Princess please don't be mad at Sting please forgive him Princess" said Rogue as he hug Lucy from behind to calm her down to add the cherry on top Frosch and Lector were hugging Lucy legs and asking her to forgive Sting.**_

_**"Alright I'll forgive you now please can both of you let me go?" said Lucy as she tried to hide her blush.**_

_**"No" said Rogue as he buried his head in her hair.**_

_**"Rogue, let her go" said Wendy seeing the uneasiness from Lucy.**_

_**"Alright" said Rogue as he let go of a relief Lucy.**_

* * *

Present

"Thanks Wendy" said Lucy with a smile and ruffles her blue hair.

"Hey!" said Wendy pouted as Lucy giggle at her adopted younger sister reaction "your welcome Btw" said Wendy.

"Coooooooooooooollllllllllllllllllllllllll" said Lucy as she tried to be Jason the reporter.

"Hime/Princess what happen to you?!" said a panicking Rogue and Sting as they ran to Lucy and check for anything suspicious.

Wants again they cause a lot of soul coming out...

"Guys guys I'm fine so p-please stop in" said a shuttering Lucy.

" oh..ok..." said both the light and shadow dragon slayers.

"Ne~Lulu did you replace me with them?" said Jellal as he pretend to be sad and he use his puppy don eyes.

*looks at jellal* 'heh he just want a hug and to make all the boys mad hehehe' thought Lucy as she pretend to give in. "...Awww!~~ Oh Jellal I didn't replace you~ so please don't be sad..please for your little Lulu" said Lucy as she use her puppy dog eyes which made Jellal to be a puddle of goo 'hehehe I got him!' thought Lucy as she increase the puppy act but was smirking inside.

"o-ok Lulu please stop that" said Jellal as he gave in.

"Yippy~~ I got you Jellal~" said Lucy as she do the happy dance.

"wait so you mean you know I just want a hug?" said a shock Jellal.

"yup~~~" said a smirking Lucy.

"But Jellal you could ask me for a hug if you want" said a jealous Erza. 'that bit**! Stole my jellal!' thought Erza. (sorry readers if you're a Jerza fans..)

"Nah...I'll pass cause Lucy hugs are more soft but you are very hard like a rock...right guys" said Jellal as he turn to The twin dragon slayers, Gajeel,Laxus,Gildarts,Wendy,Romeo,Lisanna,Mira and the exceeds.

"yeah..." said the girls and Romeo but the boys has a plan.

"We don't know so...maybe we could get a hug to?" said all the boys as they smile innocently but in the inside they are smirking xD.

"Em...Lucy-nee I think you better run" said both Wendy and Romeo.

"Roger!" said Lucy as she ran away from the boys.

As Lucy ran nobody notice as three lockets fall down of Lucy neck but the amazing Ti-Ta-Nia saw it and silently stole is thinking nobody saw it but the Ice mage of Fairy Tail did and thinking of telling Lucy.

Erza Pov

'I really hate that wh***! First Jellal defend her, Second, That wh*** hug my Jellal and Finally That who** got all those handsome hunks to chase him and to think I want to give my body to them!' (em Erza I think you are the wh*** not Lucy-nee! EKK! *doges knife aiming for Angel* Angel HATE YOU ! TITANWH***! [oh Angel don't really hate Erza but in this story Angel hate Erza so hope it won't confused you] SO GET A LIFE!)

I notice something fall of that wh*** neck hmm...*looks if anybody is looking* hmm nobody is looking but is looking at the running bunch better make a move now.

As I walk to arrive at the thing. The thing that I pick up was a locket 3 locket to be exact. One is a heart locket that has Angel wings and a key hole and engrave was "_I will alway be with you_" but where is the key? Oh nevermind I'll check it later...hm the second locket is a heart shape too but the engraved is "_Brother" _wait what brother oh nevermind...the last locket is a half heart with a key and engraved "_Lulu_" on it...hm...Lulu...wait! Jellal gave her this! I must keep it from that wh***...*looks for anybody who is looking* good nobody is looking better get out of here.

Normal Pov

Erza thought that nobody say her pick the locket up and wore it but Gray saw everything and thought on telling Lucy about it.

As both Erza and Gray sat down on the same table Erza was pretending to be normal but in the inside she was boiling as she look at all those handsome boys finally caught that wh***.

While Gray was trying to stop himself to beat Erza to a pulp..

Gray pov

'That that bit** she never know that I could read people mind! She got the nerve to 1. call Lucy weak and fat. 2. Be mad and her for getting attention of Gildarts,Laxus,Jellal and Gajeel. 3. Call her a Bit** and a Wh*** and finally stole her locket the only reminder of her older twin brother before they were separated. Yes I know bout her brother and I know what Erza always do at night she selling her body to some drunk and pervert man! She is the bit** and the wh***. She thought that nobody saw she took or should I say stole that locket well think again! I FREAKING SAW HER! Oh~~~I so gonna tell Lucy.

Oh if you think I was in the idea of replacing Lucy with Lisanna that you're wrong. I didn't agree to the idea at the first place I know her true powers and everything so yeah...better sit with her.

Normal pov

When the boys finally caught Lucy they instantly hug her.

"yeah Jellal you're right she is soft" said all the boys as they finally stop hugging a flush Lucy.

"I know right" said Jellal.

"Yeah oh thank goodness you stop or else my loc-"said Lucy but was cut-off as she places her hand on her neck to feel her locket but felt nothing.

"no please no" said Lucy as she bend her knees then crawl on the ground to find her locket. 'no please no I can lose the only thing I have to remember of Onee-chan please no' thought Lucy as she stop crawling and started to cry.

Everybody was worried but Erza was smirking at her pathetic form.

'huh finally she lose her cool' thought Erza.

As Gray read her thoughts he was boiling inside just to make her stop doing that.

"Lucy what's wrong?" said Jellal as he hug the still crying Lucy which just add hot sauce to Erza.

"I-I-I *sob* l-lo-lost *hic* m-my *hic*hic* locket *sob*" said Lucy as she continue crying on Jellal chest. At what being said ToWdNiL instantly started to cheer her up while some others try to find it. Since they know what the locket meant to her,

"Lucy please don't be sad. We'll help you find it ok?" Said Laxus as Gajeel agreed to what he said.

"Lucy can you come with me?" said Gray as he pulled Lucy in a hug. "I know who took it" Gray whispered to Lucy.

"ok" said Lucy as she went outside with Gray.

"What just happen?" said a confused Natsu.

The twin dragon slayers, Gajeel and Laxus all said together that make Erza go still. What they said were "Gray know who stole it"

Outside With Gray and Lucy

"So who did it?" said Lucy as she finally stop crying.

"I'll tell you but first please forgive me for not speaking up and I'm not the one who agreed to replace you.. I was in on a mission when they ask to replace which is yesterday" said Gray as he hug Lucy while crying silently but Lucy notice it because the tears drop on her jacket making it darker.

"Gray-nii san I forgive you...Mirajane told me everything so you don't have to ask for forgiveness" said Lucy as she returned the hug also crying silently.

"Thank you imouto, oh and I got to tell you something" said Gray ask he wiped his tears away but in the inside his heart was clenching that she thought him only as her brother but nothing more.

"ok...but I think I know what it is. 1. You can read minds and 2. Erza the one who did it." Said Lucy as she buried her head in his chest.

"How...how did you know?" said a shock Gray.

"1. Ultear told me and 2. I kinda read your mind sorry onii-san" said Lucy as she bowed her head in shame.

Gray just chuckled at her and ruffled her hair. "nah it ok well since you know lets go in...shall we go milady?" said Gray in a British accent as he put his hand in front for her to hold.

"My what a gentlemen...hohohoh" said Lucy also in a British accent while pretending laughing while one of her hand covered her mouth while the other hold Gray extended hand.

As that done they went in still holding hands.

Inside Normal pov

As Gray and Lucy went in Gray was emotionless and cold (wasn't that always?) while Lucy was hiding her eyes with her bangs and both of them holding hands.

"So Lucy who did it?" said Mirajane.

All Mirajane got was silence as everybody look at Lucy when she walk right in front Erza(or should I say TiTanWh***! KYAA! * doges hundreds of swords* Why Angel?! )

"What do you want?!" spat Erza. Jellal not liking what he heard narrowed his eyes on his former crush.

"Please give me my lockets Erza" said Lucy her voice soft.

Everybody was shock but the most was Jellal thinking that the innocent red head won't do anything evil but was thought wrong.

"Why should I gave it when it's was rightfully mind?!" spat Erza.

"You should give it because it's not yours!" shout Lucy as she finally reveals her face to be covered it tears as she was crying silently the whole time.

"It is mine!" yelled Erza she was furious the thing that Jellal gave that wh*** was supposed to be hers!

"No it's not it's MINE "yelled Lucy as she finally had the courage to stand up to the suppose TiTaNia.

" IT'S NOT IT'S SUPPOSE TO BE MINE BUT WHY DID JELLAL GAVE IT TO A BIT**?!" yelled Erza.

"JELLAL DIDN'T GIVE IT TO ME! WHY DID YOU THINK HE GAVE THE LOCKET TO ME!?" yelled Lucy.

"BULL**** JELLAL DID GAVE IT TO YOU! ONE OF THE LOCKETS IS ENGRAVE LULU! THE NICKNAME THAT JELLAL GAVE YOU! IF YOU WANT IT BACK GET ON YOUR KNEE AND BEG YOUR WORTHLESS BIT**" yelled Erza as she slap Lucy and tore out the lockets out of her blouse.

'should I do it?...I should or else I can't find onii-chan' thought Lucy as she went on her knees and went for the outcome but felt nothing as she heard a slap sound.

*SLAP!*

"ERZA THAT'S ENOUGH! GIVE HER LOCKET BACK! THAT LOCKET WAS GIVEN TO LUCY BY HER BROTHER BEFORE THEY WERE SAPERATED FROM EACH OTHER! SO GIVE IT BACK YOU BIT**" yelled Jellal as he finally lost his temper when Erza slap his crush across the face.

" Je-Jella ho-how co-could you!?" yelled Erza as tears stream down her cheeks. "I THOUGHT YOU LOVE ME?!"

" I DID LOVED YOU BUT NOT ANYMORE AFTER WHAT I SAW YOU DID TO HADES AND OTHER DRUNK A$$ GUYS AT NIGHT YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF $#IT!" yelled Jellal as he tore the locket from Erza neck and slap her again.

"Here Lucy…go I know what today means to you so just go" said Jellal as he gave the 3 locket to Lucy and hug her goodbye.

"Thank you Jellal" whispered Lucy as she ran out of the guild.

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

_**Nee~~~~~~~~ do you like it and sorry for the bad words...chapter 3 will becoming out tomorrow or the next day ok...so could you..**_

_Rin & Angel: *puppy & kitty cat eyes* Read and Review ...? The Ocs will give a cookie if you do *waves* bye bye oh wait here is the link for the lockets_

Brother locket -

: / / w w w . overstockjeweler catalog / product / gallery / image / 40047 / id / 6423 /

Half locket-

: / / w w w . ebay itm / Men - Women - Couple - Necklace - I - Love - You- Lock - and - Key - Heart - Pendant - Stainless - Steel - / 251234383897

Heart locket -

: / / w w w . etsy listing / 82711612 / angel - wing - necklace - set - winged - heart ? ref = market

(witout the spaces)

Angel: oh and the locket thats said " I will always be with you" and "Brother" well imagine it was engrave on the locket k?


	3. LucyBrother Reveal & We NameU Yuki Angel

_**Hello~ sorry for the long wait Angel was supposed to update it earlier but Angel had to attend Angel's Graduation Party so yeah...oh and this chapter Angel friends Shawn-kun and Andy-kun help with some of the plot so yeah ^-^**_

_**oh and if Shawn-kun Andy-kun is reading this, Angel is happy that both of you help Angel and Angel will miss both of you but Angel can just come to both of your house to hang out right? Gonna miss you Love ya 4ever... em...thats all**_

_**Em...back to the point Angel friend said Angel should be in the story so Angel made a few fix here and there to make Angel fit in the story oh and Angel friend is in there to so hope you like the story...**_

_**And to those who review here is a cookie for you *throws a big bag of cookies to you* so...hope you like it**_

watch?v=rr8GurL8W_4 - (this chapter song ^-^)

Cain: Angel don't own anything but she does own the Ocs and the story Enjoy

Enjoy!

* * *

Normal Pov

As Lucy finally stop running she notice she has stop under a Sakura tree it was in the middle of a clearing.

'nii-san I'm sorry I lost the locket that you gave me…..I miss you nii-san' thought Lucy as she sadly look at her lockets.

"I miss you Nii-san" said Lucy as she remember a song she and her brother sang when she was scared that she dream that her brother will leave one day her sadly that dream had come true.

"I really want to sing the song but should I?" mumble Lucy as she choice to sing or not to sing.

She decide to sing because when she sing it she feel like her brother are with her.

What Lucy didn't notice that something or is it somebody was watching her.

* * *

_Yondeiru Mune no Dokoka Okude_

_Itsumo Kokoro Odoru Yume wo Mitai_

_Kanashimi wa Kazoekirenai kedo_

_Sono Mukou de Kitto Anata ni Aeru_

_Kurikaesu Ayamachi no Sonotabi Hito wa_

_Tada Aoi Sora no Aosa wo Shiru_

_Hateshinaku Michi wa Tsuzuite Mieru keredo_

_Kono Ryoute wa Hikari wo Dakeru_

_Sayonara no Toki no Shizukana Mune_

_Zero ni Naru Karada ga Mimi wo Sumaseru_

_Ikiteiru Fushigi Sinde Iku Fusigi_

_Hana mo Kaze mo Machi mo Minna Onaji_

_Yondeiru Mune no Dokoka Oku de_

_Itsumo Nando demo Yume wo Egakou_

_Kanashimi no Kazu wo Iitsukusu yori_

_Onaji Kuchibiru de Sotto Utaou_

_Tojiteiku Omoide no Sono Naka ni Itsumo_

_Wasure takunai Sasayaki wo Kiku_

_Konagona ni Kudakareta Kagami no Ue nimo_

_Atarashii Keshiki ga Utsusareru_

_Hajimari no Asa Shizuka na Mado_

_Zero ni Naru Karada Mitasarete Yuke_

_Umi no Kanata niwa Mou Sagasanai_

_Kagayaku Mono wa Itsumo Koko ni_

_Watashi no Naka ni Mitsukerareta Kara _

* * *

_**English Translation**_

_Somewhere, a voice calls, in the depths of my heart_

_May I always be dreaming, the dreams that move my heart_

_So many tears of despair, uncountable through and through_

_I know on the other side of them I'll be sure to find you_

_Everytime we fall down to the ground we look up to the sky above_

_We wake to it's blueness, as if for the first time_

_Though the road is long, lonely and the end far away, out of sight_

_I can, with these arms, embrace the light_

_As I bid farewell my heart stops, tenderly I feel_

_My silent empty soul begins to listen to what is real_

_The wonder of living, the wonder of dying_

_The wind, town, and flowers, we all dance in unity_

_Somewhere, a voice calls, in the depths of my heart_

_keep dreaming your dreams, don't ever let them part_

_Why speak of all your sadness or of life's painfull woes_

_Instead let the same voice sing a gentle song for you_

_The whispering voice, we will never want to forget,_

_in each passing memory always there to guide you_

_When a miror has been broken, shattered pieces scattered on the ground_

_Glimpses of new life, are reflected all around_

_Window of beginning let shine the light of a new dawn_

_Let my silent, empty soul be filled and reborn_

_No need to search the land, nor sail across the sea_

_'Cause it's here shining inside me, it's right here deep inside me_

_Thanks to you I've found the light, and it's always with me_

* * *

Unknown Person Pov

"Ne- Shippo-nii-san why is that girl crying? Rin is sad when people are crying" said Rin in her nekomata form.

"Don't know Rin hmm…maybe she could help us treat Hunter and Ren wounds and also maybe she could lift the spell that Kagura put on us" I said as I look at the injured pups that's was lying on a make sift stretcher that's was made out of leaves .

"Yeah maybe she could…she look like she got a warm heart well let's go" Said Kirara and Rin as they got a hold of the end of the leaves and start to drag to the crying girl.

'Well better work my charm' I thought as I went to the crying girl leg and start to nuzzle it while whimpering a little.

"hm..?" said the unknown crying girl. 'well I got her attention' I thought as I stare at her chocolate doe eyes.

"Oh well hello there little guy my name is Lucy why are you out here alone hmm? " said the girl now name Lucy as she pick me up and cuddle me to her *cough* assets *cough*.

When I heard she thought I was alone I quickly wiggle my way out and jump down and went to Hunter and Ren.

"Oh My! Why would somebody injured such cute little animals!" said Lucy as she knelt down beside Hunter and Ren.

"Do you want me to heal them ?" said Lucy which I just nodded and then a light blue glow came from her palms and Hunter & Ren wounds instantly healed.

"Ni-Nii-san" said a weak Ren as he slowly open his eyes.

"I'm here are you ok?" I ask worried.

"yeah but who healed us?" said Ren as both him and Hunter tried to sit up but failed but was caught by Lucy.

"well her" I said as I point my snout to Lucy.

"Oh you poor thing is there any more of you?" said a concern Lucy.

I just nodded and called Rin and Kirara to come out which made Lucy instantly squeal and pick my little sister up.

"Oh~~~ such cute nekomata! I'm gonna take care of you cause I don't see any animals looking for you k?" said Lucy as she put Rin and Kirara down.

At that said all of us were suddenly in a baby blue glow and we transform into our original bodies.

"wha-?" said Lucy wearing a confused and awestruck faces.

" Oh Lucy thank you so much for healing my brothers and lifting the spell that was cast upon

us!" I said as me, Hunter and Ren went and gave Lucy a big hug.

"what just happen?" said Lucy finally came back to earth

All of us just gave her toothy grin.

Lucy Pov

After I was finish singing I felt something rub my feet. 'oh a cute fox!' I thought as I look at it's green coloured eyes.

"Oh well hello there little guy my name is Lucy why are you out here alone hmm? " I said as I pick it up and cuddle it to my chest.

After I finish saying that's the fox suddenly wiggle out of my grip and went a few step backward I that's when I say two injured pups one black and one white. 'when I get my hand on the one who did this I kill them' I thought.

"Oh My! Why would somebody injured such cute little animals!" I said as I knelt down beside the injured pups

"Do you want me to heal them ?" I ask the fox which it just nodded then I use my healing magic to heal the wounds as a blue glow came from my palms and the two pups wounds instantly healed.

After I finish healing the pups I saw the white pup whimpered while the fox snarl and yip guess they are talking to each other.

When I saw both the pup tried to stand up but failed I quickly caught them in my arms.

After I caught the pups the fox sudden points it's snout at me hmm the pup must have ask who healed them then suddenly I thought of something I hope there are not just this animals that are injured better ask

"Oh you poor thing is there any more of you?" I said a little concern.

The fox just nodded and yip and howled to some bushes and instantly two nekomata come out which made me instantly squeal and pick up the nekomatas.

"Oh~~~ such cute nekomata! I'm gonna take care of you cause I don't see any animals looking for you k" I said as I put the nekos down.

At that said the animals were suddenly in a baby blue glow and they were transform into ….HUMANS!?

"wha-?"I said wearing a confused and awestruck faces.

" Oh Lucy thank you so much for healing my brothers and lifting the spell that was cast upon us!" Said the fox and the two pups? as they went and gave me a big hug.

"what just happen?" I said finally coming back to earth

All of them just gave me a toothy grin.

"Well the fox that you cuddled just now is me. My name is Shippo" said a boy around my age or a year older, has forest green eyes and a long auburn hair that is tied into a pony tail? (Angel don't know what guys called it but it when we girls who has long hair tied it to one bred or just scroll down and go to the link?)

"oh ..hi but why were you a fox before?" I ask confused.

"oh well one of our friend girlfriend is kinda bitchy she can control the wind so she found a spell to get rid of us but it just transform us to our animal spirit" said Shippo. Wait a bitchy girl that can control wind don't tell me it's Kagura?

"By any chance is the bossy woman named Kagura Onigumi?" I ask a little angry.

"Well yeah how do you know?" ask a girl.

"and you are?" I ask slightly confused.

"Oh sorry for the rudeness my name is Kirara I'm Shippo twin sister well we all are siblings" said Kirara.

"oh is that so kinda remind me of my twin brother but he is gone now" I said a little sad.

"Oh sorry for you lost" said Kirara.

"oh no no no he's not dead we were just separated when our parent got a divorce that's why I was crying earlier. Today was the day we were separated and the only reminder is this lockets he has the other half so that we can find each other when we are already grown up so yeah" I said with a small smile while looking down at my lockets.

"Oh well we are gonna help you find him ok?" said Shippo.

"ok thank you…and as to how I know Kagura she is the girlfriend of my old friend Fluffy-sama" I ask a big smile on my face.

Everybody look at me surprised when I heard Shippo speak

"Well could you be referring to Sesshoumaru Taishou?" ask a slightly surprised Shippo

Now it's my turn to be surprised.

"Why yes…." I said.

"huh so all of us here knows fluffy-sama…so you are welcome to stay at my house but first let get you into my guild" I said as I walk toward the way to the guild Shippo beside me while the rest are right behind.

"oh and do you guys control any powers?" I ask Shippo.

"Well all of us can control all the elements and a few other powers too" said Shippo as he put me on his back.

"Hey! Well thank you my feet were killing me oh well I got my own kind then cause" I pause as I whispered to Shippo ears. " I'm a shadow kitsune so it's nice to meet you Shippo-kun" I said as I blew on his ear that make a shiver ran down his spine.

"Well it's nice to meet a fellow kitsune too Lucy" said Shippo as we stop in front of the guild doors.

"Well do you want to go in while I carry you like this or do you want to sit on my shoulder?" ask Shippo. 'hmm well I was always been carried piggy back style why don't I try it on the shoulder then' I thought.

"Hmm can I sit on your shoulder then Shippo-kun?" I ask Shippo as I give him an innocent look.

"Sure" said Shippo as he throws me up….

"KYAAA! Ohmp" I scream as I landed on Shippo shoulder. Huh I thought that scream will make people come out but must be a fight going on then.

"Shippo why did you do that?! I'm afraid of heights ok" I said as I tightly hold on his head while trembling a little.

"oh I'm sorry hmm after his I bring all of us for some Ice Cream ok?" said Shippo at the mention of Ice Cream I eagerly nodded cause I LOVED SWEETS! (ok that was a hint of Lucy's brother among the host club)

"Ok then well lets go in" said Shippo as everybody push the door open then I shout

"HEY I'm BACK!"

_'Nii-san I got some new friends to help me find you please wait for me' _

* * *

**Meanwhile with a certain Host Club**

Haruhi Pov

As I was looking at Hunny-senpai he kinda looks a little sad. 'hmm well let try and give him a strawberry cake' I thought as I walk to Hunny and Mori – senpai table.

"Hey Hunny –senpai do you want this cake?" I ask as I put the cake in front of his face.

"No thank you Haruhi I'm not in the mood today" said Hunny-senpai as he look down on his hand to reveal three lockets….wait did he just called me Haruhi and reject a cake?!.

Everybody gasp as they finally process what just happen all of the host club beside Hunny-senpai was huddled in the corner of the room.

"Oh right man! And Haruhi we need to figure out why is our Lolita so sad!" said Tamaki as he put his fist upward…idiot.

"He is sad because today is the day that he was separated from his twin sister" said Mori-senpai….wait what?

"Hunny-senpai-" said Hikaru

"has a" continue Koaru.

"**twin sister?!" **both finish really shock.

"Yeah Mitsukuni father had an affair on his wife with my aunt that's when Mitsukuni birth mother found out and was heartbroken so Miss Aurora got a divorce because her mother was right about Mitsukuni father so she arrange a marriage with Miss Aurora best friend so five years ago on this day both parents had one of the twin sibling. Yoshiro had Mitsukuni while Miss Aurora had Mitsukuni twin sister. The lockets that Mitsukuni has is the reminder of his twin sister while his twin sister has the other half of the locket" said Mori-senpai.

"Wow that's was the longest you ever spoke Mori-senpai" I said quite shock.

"Oh poor Hunny-senpai….but what is his twin sister name?" ask a sad Tamaki.

Mori-senpai was about to tell but a new voice behind me told it. I turn around and saw…Hunny-senpai an older looking Hunny-senpai.

"What was that I didn't hear it sorry" said Kyouya senpai….Shadow king brrr *shake a little*

"Her name was Lucy Aurora Haninozuka" said an emotionless Hunny-senpai.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with the AMAZING BUTLER SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!_**

Unknown Girl Pov

Angel suddenly heard Kagura-sama and Fluffy-kun arguing.

'Better hear why they are arguing' Angel thought as Angel hide behind the door.

"SESSHOUMARU YOU BETTER GET RID OF THAT GIRL! SHE IS DISTURBING MY PEACE!" said Kagura-sama.

"NO THIS SESSHOUMARU WILL NOT GET RID OF ANGEL!" said Sesshoumaru-sama.

'Are they talking about Angel? But why?' Angel thought suddenly sad.

"YOU BETTER GET RID OF HER OR ELSE I WON'T BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND TARE DOWN THIS CAFÉ!" said Kagura-sama.

'Fluffy-sama won't get rid of Angel right?'

" *sigh* Fine Ok I'll send her to Kagome so that she can take care of Angel but I tell her tomorrow Deal?" said Sesshoumaru-sama

"Deal" said Kagura-sama as she went out of the room.

"How am I going to tell Angel about this?" said Sesshoummaru-sama as he went to his bedroom.

'huh why is Angel face wet?' thought Angel as Angel wiped it away to see it tears.

"Sesshoumaru sama is going to get rid of Angel *sniff* better pack Angel cloths Angel will go away tonight" Angel said as Angel went to Angel room so that Angel can pack.

**Timeskip a few minutes later**

Normal Pov

'Angel is finish packing *sniff* why did Angel run away when Angel was little *sniff* but if Angel didn't run away then Angel won't have fallen in love..I miss you nii-san *sniff*' thought Angel as she look at her heart locket that's has a keyhole to open it at the back was her name on it.

"Better go now I really need to stop speaking in third person" said Angel as she got her bag and silently creep out of her bedroom to the front door then went out after she went out she sprint to a nearby park with tears on her face.

When she reached the park she sat down on a swing and silently cried to herself.

What she didn't know was that two pair of eyes was looking at her the whole time.

Angel pov

When I arrive at the park I sat on a swing and cried to myself when suddenly I was in two pairs of arm hugging me.

"huh?" I said confused.

"Why are you crying little flower" said a boy voice with a little French accent.

'better just tell them' I thought.

"my crush girlfriend ask to get rid of me so my crush said that he is going to tell me tomorrow but I heard everything so I ran away and now I don't have a place to stay" I said as I cried on the boy chest.

"Oh why don't you live with us then? We just move here from Paris" said the other boy.

"oh thank you and you can speak French right?" I ask timidly.

"Why yes..do you know to speak French?" ask the first boy.

"Oui, mon ancienne famille demande à mon frère jumeau et moi pour apprendre à chaque fois des langues, il est" I said shyly.

Both of them were very shock at hearing me speaking French.

"Excellent and we thought you were French "said the second boy.

"Wait you said old family and twin brother so what happen to them?" said boy1

"well when I was 10 I kinda want to go outside alone so I disobey my father and went outside alone but then I got lost and was crying on a bench when my crush found me and took care of me he was 11 that day so he is 1 year older than me" I said sadly as I look at my locket that my brother gave me.

"Oh and what is your brother name?" ask boy2

"oh I just remember his first name Kyouya and oo something" I said sniffing a little.

"_**oh and what is your name?"**_ ask the both of them.

"oh my name is Angel I don't have a middle name and I can't remember my surname" I said wearing a weak smile.

"Well my name is Cain Ryder or my Japanese name Kain Raito " said boy2 now name Cain.

"and my name is Shawn Blake or Shawn Kage and the both of us are twins too" said boy1 now name Shawn as he gave Cain a noogie.

"Nice to meet you Shawn-kun Kain-kun" I said as I bow to them.

"_**well it's nice to meet you to Angel" **_said the both of them as they knelt down on one knee and kiss my hand which make me blush a rosy pink.

"Oh and Angel is it alright if we can give you a middle name?" ask Shawn-kun.

"ok" I replied then watch as both argue.

"Aiko!" said Cain

"_Dawn!" _said Shawn

"Aiko!"

"_Dawn!"_

"Aiko!"

"_Dawn"_

I giggle slightly at them.

"_**What cha laughing at Huh?" **_Said the both of them.

"*giggle* nothing" I giggle a little.

"can we ask you why is you hair is snow white?" ask Shawn-kun.

"Oh my mother was sick when she gave birth to my brother and I so my father went to a priest and ask for help so the old priest gave a liquid that was made by a rare flower so my father gave it to my mother but sadly after she gave birth to me she died of blood loss….I got four brother and one sister that has black hair I'm the only one who has snow white hair and the thing is my brother and I was born when it was snowing" I said with a little smile.

"_**We got it!" **_said the both of them.

"Eh?" I ask confused.

"Yuki your middle name will be Yuki" said Shawn-kun.

"Why?" I ask a little confused.

"Because Yuki means snow in Japanese so in America your name means Snow Angel" said Cain-kun as he hugs me Shawn did the same too.

"Oh I love it guys thank you" I said as tears stream down my cheek.

"Oh it's no problem well I think we better go to our now cause I think it's gonna start to rain" said Shawn.

I froze at the mention of rain.

"d-do-does t-t-that m-me-mean th-there i-is go-gonna be a-a t-thun-thunder s-st-storm?" I shuttered out.

"I think so….Angel are you afraid of thunder storms?" ask Shawn-kun.

I just nodded and buried my head in his chest.

"oh don't worry you can sleep with us if you can't stand it ok?" said Cain-kun.

I just nodded and I was suddenly feeling sleepy they must have notice because they said

"Sleep Angel sleep will carry you to our house ok?" I heard Shawn-kun voice.

I just nodded my head and I felt myself being carried my strong arms.

'Thank you Kage Raito for helping me pick up my broken heart' I thought then welcome the darkness to take me to dreamland.

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

_**Translation**_

_Oui, mon ancienne famille demande à mon frère jumeau et moi pour apprendre à chaque fois des langues, il est_

_**Yes, my old family ask my twin brother and I to learn each language, it is**_

* * *

_**So did ya like it? if so...could you R&R? ...oh and if ya want to know how Ren,Hunter,Kirara,Shippo,Rin,Angel(me ^-^),Cain and Shawn look like please pm Angel...Angel is to Lazy to write the link heheheh so yeah...**_


End file.
